


Gorąco

by dancey94



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Panties, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancey94/pseuds/dancey94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will ma dla Hannibala prezent</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gorąco

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abigail_frank](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigail_frank/gifts), [Ferris_Eris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferris_Eris/gifts).



\- Sam się o to prosiłeś, Will. – mówi Hannibal doniosłym głosem i chwyta mężczyznę w talii. Lecter mógł wybaczyć fakt, że Graham rozgotował makaron, i mógł przymknąć oko na pustą butelkę whisky pod łóżkiem, ale do cholery ileż razy można upominać prawie czterdziestoletniego mężczyznę by odkładał zabawki dla psa na miejsce. Hannibal kocha Cephie i naprawdę przestał mu już przeszkadzać specyficzny zapach psa oraz sporadyczne szczekanie. Razem z Willem wytrenowali Cephie by nie gryzła mebli i jadła spokojnie z miski. To Graham zdaje się być czasem większym problemem.

Hannibal łaskocze Willa po bokach bez wytchnienia i czeka aż mężczyzna ledwo oddycha ze śmiechu i zdenerwowania. Tak zaczyna się polowanie. Graham ucieka przed złośliwymi igraszkami Hannibala i biegnie do sypialni. Jest tylko jedno zakończenie jakiego można się spodziewać i Will zastanawia się czy powinien od razu ściągnąć spodnie.

Lecter dociera do sypialni, która okazuje się być pusta. Zaraz za nim przybiega Cephie, rozochocona i podekscytowana zachowaniem swoich panów. Hannibal przewraca oczami, myśląc „ach, te psy” i moment później otwiera drzwi do łazienki. Pusto.

\- Will! Jeśli zaraz się nie pokażesz, zabieram Cephie na długi spacer.

Ultimatum dalej nie przekonuje Grahama do wyjścia z ukrycia, więc Hannibal otwiera szafę, wyjmuje koszulkę Willa i daje psu do obwąchania. – Szukaj!

Cephie natychmiast znajduje trop i Lecter uśmiecha się szeroko na myśl o zabawie w policjanta i przestępcę, tym razem w odwróconych rolach. Uśmiech szybko znika z twarzy Hannibala, kiedy Cephie zaczyna biegać w kółko. „No tak, przecież Will tu mieszka, jego ślady są wszędzie.”

Hannibal siada zrezygnowany w kuchni i postanawia coś ugotować. Pasja kulinarna zawsze pomagała mu się skupić, uporządkować myśli i odnaleźć wewnętrzny spokój. Lecter otwiera lodówkę i znajduje fragment koronkowego materiału oraz przyczepiony do niego liścik.

_Mam dla Ciebie prezent. Musisz mnie tylko znaleźć._

Hannibal nie poddaje się więc i cieszy w duchu na myśl, że Will zaaranżował całą sytuację. Czyżby znudził się dotychczasowymi doświadczeniami w sypialni? Lecter odrzuca myśl i kontynuuje poszukiwania. Kiedy jest w drodze do salonu zauważa Cephie drapiącą o drzwi do piwnicy. Hannibal otwiera drzwi i pies zbiega na dół zostawiając za sobą echo pazurów drapiących o stalowe schody.

\- Will?

Lecter schodzi ostrożnie i niecierpliwie do piwnicy. Jego serce zaczyna bić mocniej i mężczyzna zatrzymuje się na chwilę, by docenić to uczucie. Serce Hannibala nie biło szybciej gdy zabijał ani gdy okaleczał swoje ofiary. Puls Lectera był stabilny w najbardziej przełomowych oraz strasznych momentach. Dopiero przy Willu pompa do tłoczenia krwi zdaje się nie nadążać.

Kilka ostatnich schodów i Hannibal ma przed sobą cztery ściany piwnicy. Szczekanie Cephie odbija się echem po głuchym pomieszczeniu, więc Lecter syczy na psa. – Tss, tss!

To Will nauczył go tej techniki. Jak powiedział, stosował ją na wszystkich swoich psach i zawsze wtedy się uspokajały.

Hannibal patrzy na stół operacyjny, który ukradli kilka tygodni temu ze szpitala. Leży na nim butelka ulubionych perfum Hannibala przewinięta wstążką, a obok kolejna notatka.

_Ciepło._

Hannibal zastanawia się, czy to ma jakieś głębsze znaczenie, zabiera butelkę perfum i idzie do góry do salonu. Tam pali się już w kominku, ale pomieszczenie jest puste. Lecter podchodzi bliżej, by ogrzać swoje dłonie, i zauważa mały skrawek papieru nad kominkiem, obok porcelanowej figurki psa.

_Cieplej?_

Hannibal uśmiecha się i słyszy trzask zamykanych drzwi na piętrze. Szybko wspina się po schodach, ale zanim wchodzi do sypialni woła Cephie i zamyka ją w pokoju obok, małej biblioteczce. Lecter odkłada tam też butelkę perfum i udaje się do sypialni.

Kiedy drzwi się otwierają, Hannibal widzi na łóżku Willa leżącego na brzuchu, z głową wspartą na dłoniach, jakby znudzonego. Lecter podchodzi bliżej, każdy krok spokojny i cichy, stąpanie drapieżnika. Graham jest nagi, poza pupą bardzo szczątkowo przykrytą koronkowymi majteczkami. Na plecach Willa znajduje się ostatni liścik.

_Gorąco._


End file.
